


我只是一名小助理（明星伙伴AU）

by Carmen_Shing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Entourage AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 大明星冬和三位童年好友盾锤绿以及经纪人铁混LA娱乐圈。当红电影明星冬表面花心，但最后栽在演员兼歌手鹰上。经理盾全权负责冬的演艺事业，开始追求成为一名独立的经纪人。经纪人铁自大傲慢，事业有成，总是和盾意见分歧、毒舌互怼。冬的两位生活助理锤绿则享受好友名气带来的奢侈生活，但也开始各自开创自己的道路。而公关寡为了冬的公众形象操碎了心。





	我只是一名小助理（明星伙伴AU）

  大家好，我是彼得·帕克，斯塔克-波茨经纪公司的一位助理。或许你们都不认识我，但我想在好莱坞圈里，没人不认识我的老板，托尼·斯塔克。

       我可以很负责任的说，凡是认识托尼·斯塔克的人，没有不讨厌他的。把他称为骗子算是抬举了，这个高级经理人总是显得无情、残忍和高高在上，擅长借着名人来抬高自己。可无法否认的是，这毒舌刻薄的家伙在业内大名鼎鼎，拥有可观的人际关系和财富，并且总能想方设法解决客户的要求；即使不好合作，客户仍然觉得他是较好的选择。

       有人厌恶，有人嫉妒，也有人把他当成真正的朋友。有时候这群人里也包括我，当然是在他心情好不刁难我的时候。不过其中最重要的人，还是要数当红电影明星巴基·巴恩斯。

       巴基·巴恩斯（这当然只是个艺名），靠着一张漂亮脸蛋迷倒万千女性，凭着过硬的演技和几部口碑票房双赢的代表作，与各大男神影帝跻身全球最性感男人之列。这个从布鲁克林出来的穷小子如今取得如此成功，理所当然成为我努力的榜样。无论是在之前的斯塔克-斯坦经纪公司还是现在，巴基一直是托尼最大的客户。因此，托尼始终都把巴基的演艺事业放在首位，两人在合作中也形成了一种相互支持信任的友谊。

       有这样一位高级经纪人是很不错，不过在我看来，巴基的成功还有很大一部分离不开他的明星伙伴（托尼更喜欢叫他们是“巴基的小跟班”）。他们是巴基的童年玩伴，一起来到洛杉矶闯荡。托尔和布鲁斯是巴基的生活助理，不过倒总是醉心于在巴基的豪华公寓里尽情享受；史蒂夫是巴基的经理，是巴基真正的朋友，无论何时都在关心他，让他在事业上作出正确的抉择，只不过总是与托尼在同客户谈判时产生分歧。但很多时候，他们都意识到，为了他们的大明星的真正利益，四个人必须保持良好的关系。

       这很难，实在太难了。史蒂夫和托尼总是看对方不顺眼，每次见面都要伴着各种咒骂吵翻天，搞得像我这样单纯如纸的小萌新学会了花式怼人。托尼觉得史蒂夫对经纪人工作一窍不通，不过是不起眼的小人物；史蒂夫则确定托尼只会用屁眼看人，自负暴躁独断专行。大明星巴基经常夹在中间，左右不是人。

       我挺喜欢史蒂夫的，他是个好人，总是礼貌耐心，温柔友善。不像托尼·斯塔克那混蛋，发起疯来没人拉得住，就连公司另一位合伙人波茨女士都只有口头威胁的份。每天要伺候这种老板，还没得加薪升职，我觉得自己都要折寿了。娱乐圈太难混，做托尼·斯塔克的助理就更难了。我他妈真想回老家。

       不过，这份工作也有有趣的地方。比如说帮托尼对付隔壁公司那个鸡毛汉默，或者跟华纳兄弟斗智斗勇、争夺剧本版权，再或者和制作方周旋、为巴基拿下詹姆斯·卡梅隆新电影的男主一角。没错，詹姆斯·卡梅隆！天知道为了拿下这个角色，我们都他妈的追着卡梅隆跑了几个城市，先是圣丹斯电影节，然后又飞到南美。一番波折后，真的值了！

       虽然我还是没有加薪或者升职。托尼·斯塔克这一毛不拔的吝啬鬼。

       “托尼·斯塔克，你这一毛不拔的吝啬鬼！”

       史蒂夫的怒吼吓得我手一抖，准备要在巴基的写真照上签名的笔滑了一下。嗯嗯嗯嗯，那些粉丝们会觉得这个小胡子一样的图案是巴基的亲笔签名吗？这不能怪我，托尼他为啥要把这种工作交给我干？

       “我一毛不拔？”托尼生气时的大嗓门完全穿透了隔音玻璃，波茨女士原本往这边走来，看了一眼我身后办公室里的情况，然后和我无声对视了几秒钟，最后甩了下长发，原路折回会议室。“我可不在乎那些屁钱，我担心的是巴基的电影！”

       我想起三天前托尼还在吹嘘自己新买的法拉利，对上面的话比了个中指。今天又是新的一天，洛杉矶的早晨，史蒂夫和托尼的又一场大战，而这次巴基怎么没来做和事佬？

       “我说过巴基不能和克林特·巴顿合作，他们之间有太多……私人关系！”

       “我们不能把巴顿踢出局，你还要我说多少遍？”逆着透进大落地窗的光，我清楚地看见托尼已经被气到歇斯底里喷口水的地步了。“詹姆斯·卡梅隆指定了克林特·巴顿！而巴基？他最开始在卡梅隆的名单上，还排在希伦哈尔和莱昂纳多后面呢！”

       史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这个金发碧眼完全可以成为大明星的经理人，给予了托尼最有力的一记白眼和冷笑。“他们没法在一起工作，到时候出问题说不定后果更严重。你以为狗仔队会不喜欢电影剧组出问题这样的新闻？”

       “巴基是大男孩了，况且我了解巴顿。他们是专业演员，会处理好自己的事。”

       “他们不能！我不知道我来纽约之前巴基和巴顿发生了什么，托尔和布鲁斯只告诉我当初巴基消沉了好一段时间。你又不是不了解巴基，他可没有表面那样善于处理感情问题。”

       “你还真他妈把自己当巴基的保姆了，这一次你能不能别再乱插手干预？上次你搞丢《Madalin》的剧本版权还没得到教训吗？！”

       “……斯塔克你真他妈是个屁眼。”

       “哦你就是用这张嘴亲你老妈的吗？或许我更喜欢它给我个口活呢。”

       “下地狱去吧你。”

       史蒂夫撞开玻璃门，看都没看我一眼，便气冲冲地离开了。哇哦，看来他真的也气疯了，而托尼还在办公室里对着他的背影大声嚷嚷：“我很欢迎你能搭我一程！”然后转身，怒吼着把桌上的电脑和文件摔在了地上，踢倒了旁边的落地灯。好吧，看来我得把“向技术部要台新电脑”记在行程备忘录。

       作为托尼·斯塔克的助理，管理他的每日行程是我的工作之一。一般而言，每项行程都会严格按照计划安排进行，但托尼经常会在最后一秒钟做改动。虽然他叫史蒂夫“操你自己去”，但还是会把对方的话听进去，又或者是他也不放心巴基和克林特·巴顿的事。所以，他让我打电话取消了原来的商务午餐安排，改成了——引用他的原话——“打电话给洛基那油头兔崽子，然后在他最喜欢的法国餐厅订位子，我们他妈要好好谈一谈”。

       呃，那也不用把我拉上对吧？因为我可不是男神巴基·巴恩斯，绝对不愿意当托尼·斯塔克和这个世界之间的和事佬。

       果不其然，主菜才刚上，托尼就已经和洛基·劳菲森刀叉相对。

       “学着点，彼得，如果你想成为一名真正的经纪人，就得时刻提防某些毒蛇一样的同行，在你背后插上一刀。”

       “别在这儿带坏小朋友。”阿斯加德娱乐公司的高级经纪人，洛基·劳菲森极度危险地攥紧手里的餐刀，眯着眼笑了，“在洛杉矶谁不知道，托尼·屎大颗才是最会背后捅刀的小人。”

       “我只是让你管好克林特·巴顿，别让那自以为是的小鸟靠近我们家巴基！”

       “巴恩斯才应该给离克林特远点！和他那样的花瓶不一样，我们克林特还有前途光明的音乐事业。我不会让巴恩斯像六年前一样，毁了克林特的格莱美获奖致辞！”

       “他甩了巴基，搞得电影停机，你还好意思替他在这儿扮受害者？成熟点吧劳菲森。”托尼迅速抬头环顾了一下四周，确定周围没有什么狗仔队偷听，这才冷静了一些。“听着，詹姆斯·卡梅隆是巴恩斯最喜欢的导演，我们好不容易才拿下男一的角色……”

       “是男二。”洛基优雅地抿了口酒，一脸嗤之以鼻的表情，“克林特的角色才是男一。”

       这他妈就是部双男主电影，两个都是男一总行了吧！你们俩就不能成熟点吗？

       “……这个我等会儿再跟你争论。重点是，我和巴恩斯都不想拍摄出任何问题。你也不希望让剧组破事影响到克林特的其他事业吧？”

       洛基冷哼一声，终于放下刀叉，身体向后靠着椅背。“怎么，你不是想把克林特离开剧组吗？”

       “当然不，他是位很棒的演员！我相信巴基和他，当然还有卡梅隆，会让这部电影无与伦比！”

       这回儿托尼终于摆出了平时谈合作时的真诚架势，那样子可帮他谈拢了不少合约，“我们只需要和他们俩谈谈好界限和规则，只要他们能保证拍摄不受私人关系影响，那我们就可以尽快公开他们的恋情，还能顺势给电影做宣传。”

       “你知道卡梅隆不喜欢这样吧，他已经察觉到他们俩的关系，今早还打电话和我说要把巴恩斯给换掉呢。”

       “我会负责说服他留下巴基的，你就负责和巴基还有克林特会面，然后交给娜塔莎去处理公关问题和发布会的事。成交？”托尼笑得不怀好意，伸出了他的手，等待洛基的回应。

       我只能在心里疯狂摇头，别吧，被迫代替托尼去和超可怕的女王公关娜塔莎打交道的也就只有我，能不把我拉下水吗！

 


End file.
